Mr Right
by Sparticus Maximus
Summary: Chloe Carlson's broken heart is mended by another.


(A/N: I've seen the _So Little Time _TV show and loved it. I don't know about the rest of you, but I wish they kept going until the Carlson twins graduate from their high school in Malibu. This is my first fanfic, so I hope you like it. Please review and give me your honest opinions. Try holding your judgments until you've read the entire fanfic, which will not surpass 10 chapters. I already know that some of you might not like the first chapter. Chronologically, this takes place after the series finale, _Sweet Sixteen. _This story was completely different at first, but I never got around to working on it, because of school and other hindrances. Enjoy!)

a So Little Time fanfic

"_Mr. Right"_

**Chapter One: **_**Breaking Up is Hard to Do**_

(Malibu, California. The kitchen of the Carlson residence)

Ever since Mr. and Mrs. Carlson got back together, they've been going out…A LOT. Jake confided in Manuelo that evening that he and Macy were determined to keep their marriage alive and exciting to avoid separating forever. So Manuelo prepared a meal for Riley and Chloe in the kitchen. Riley's request was homemade pizza.

_Americans! _Manuelo sighed in thought as he gathered all that he needed on the counter.

He stopped flattening the dough with his rolling pin when the phone began to ring. Before he hand could touch the phone, Chloe yelled from upstairs, "Don't answer that, I got it!"

The ringing stopped, telling Manuelo that she's answering it upstairs. A mischievous grin stretched across his face as he pushed down a button and carefully picked up the phone and releasing the button. He licked his thin lips sinisterly as he listened in on the conversation.

Riley entered the kitchen and smiled and shook her head in disbelief when she caught him listening in on Chloe's conversation with Lennon. She tiptoed behind him and poked him on the shoulder three times.

Manuelo looked to his left and smiled innocently when he saw Riley. "This isn't what it looks like."

"Of course not," Riley agreed sarcastically. "You wouldn't listen in on Chloe's or my private phone calls on Mom's and Dad's orders."

Manuelo accidently removed his hand from the phone's transmitter and agreed to Riley, "That's right!"

Manuelo then scolded himself when Chloe began screaming through the receiver and he quickly hanged up and returned to making the pizza.

The two stood casually, like they were busy with something the whole time when Chloe stomped down the stairs and stood in the kitchen doorway, starring at Riley and Manuelo with a death stare. Finally she left and Manuelo heavily sighed with relief.

. . .

(Riley's and Chloe's room)

Chloe entered the bedroom again as she continued talking to Lennon.

_We need to talk. Can I come over or are you busy? _Lennon asked on the phone.

"No, I'm not busy," Chloe replied.

_Good, then I'll be right over, _Lennon replied.

"I love you," Chloe said affectionately.

_You won't after tonight,_ Lennon replied, hanging up before Chloe can ask what he meant by that.

She hanged up and waited on her bed for what felt like an hour as she pondered on her boyfriend's final words. _You won't after tonight._

. . .

Riley answered the front door after she heard the doorbell ring from the kitchen. It was Lennon. "Hi, Lennon, come on in. Is Chloe expecting you or are you here to surprise her?"

"Uh, both…kinda," Lennon replied awkwardly. "She here?"

"Yeah, she's upstairs in our room," Riley answered before Lennon entered and went upstairs.

Manuelo poked his head in from the kitchen. "Who was that?"

"Just Lennon. Perhaps he's over here to have a PRIVATE conversation with Chloe," Riley suggested.

"HA HA HA! I forgot how to laugh," Manuelo retorted as he disappeared back into the kitchen.

. . .

Lennon came to the doorway and found Chloe sitting on her bed reading something in her lap and knocked on the doorframe, making Chloe jump a little.

Chloe put her book away as Lennon walked over and sat on the edge of the bed with her. "What did you want to talk about?" she began awkwardly.

"My dad and I are moving," Lennon answered and waited for the words to sink in.

"When? Where?" Chloe quickly asked.

"Africa. Tomorrow at noon," he answered.

Chloe looked away, trying to process his words. Her eyes met his as he said, "There's more, Chloe."

Lennon's face became twisted with pain and frustration as he tried to find his words. "I don't know how to say this. What's going to happen to us?"

"We'll call each other, write letters," Chloe quickly rambled off solutions. She knew where this was heading.

Lennon stood up and looked down at her as she continued sitting on her bed by her pillows. "It won't be the same, Chloe. How will I know you're still mine?"

"I AM yours," emotion made itself heard in her words. "I will ALWAYS be yours. We can email on the Internet or whatever. We can still be together even though-"

"No…No, Chloe," Lennon emphasized with anger in his voice.

"What are you saying?" Chloe was afraid to ask, but she did anyways.

Lennon cupped her face in his hands and kissed her gently on the forehead. "Goodbye, Chloe."

Lennon left the room and past Riley who waited outside the door and heard everything.

Chloe's eyes began to fill with tears as she tried to fight the achy feeling in her heart. She turned away from the door as Riley came in and stood in front of her sister. "What happened?" She already knew, but she was hoping she was wrong.

Tears rolled down Chloe's cheeks. "Lennon just broke up with me."

Riley hugged her sister before Manuelo poked his head in and locked eyes with Riley.

(A/N: I told you that you may not like this chapter. However, I said this before and I'll say it again. Please don't stop reading this. I plan on pairing Chloe up with another guy. Please review each chapter and let me know what you think. PLEASE KEEP READING MY FANFIC! I'm just wasting my own time if nobody is reading my work.)


End file.
